User blog:BlizzardOfOz123/Lance Driver
The Lance Driver Optimisim: It takes thirty seven or so muscles to frown, seventeen to smile, but only three for a proper trigger squeeze. :) - BlizzardOfOz Ok guys, this is the Lance Driver article. The Lance Driver is the successor to the Crossbow and the Spear Gun. It is meant to be a snipers friend. It takes skill to use, and is about the most skill hungry weapon in Bioshock: Survival. However, it has some of the most flexible properties of any weapon. If you master it, it will be a favorite. It is also meant to fix many of the problems that the other two had, and it will also balance better. (My Opinion) So anyway, I present to you: The Lance Driver! Aesthetics The Lance Driver is a homemade railgun. Daedalus will find blueprints for a railgun in an experimental weapons section of Minerva's Den, then construct it using spare parts the next time he goes to Home Base. It is a makeshift and shaky affair, as it consists of spare junk. The stock is a crutch and an arm brace. The barrel is a series of large washers held together with rebar. The main body of the gun is a car battery and spare components to hold it together. The trigger is a little brass toggle switch. And the lances that it fires are peices of rebar. All in all it is a massive, heavy weapon I would be affraid to use. Daedalus trusts it however, and weilds it one handed. While idle it makes an electrical humming. When firing it will make a small whine, but is overall silent, mmaking it an excellent stealth weapon. It looks like a pile of crap, but it is very lethal. Combat Style The combat style of this gun is alot like the Spear Gun. You need to be far away, fix on your target, and fire. The gun uses projectiles, instead of hitscans,﻿so you'll need to aim slightly above and in front of your target. All of the lances do high damage, so aim for headshots. These things can headshot an Alpha Series up to halfway through the game. The gun has a slight windup inbetween the trigger pull and actual firing, so you need to acount for that. Each lance is inserted into the gun after firing, as it can only hold one lance. Because of the extremely slow firing time (About one spear per every two seconds if you take no time to aim) every shot needs to count. The ammo is not extremely rare, but you can only carry a very limited amount. This is a true experts weapon, and you'll either really love it, or thouroughly despise it, depending on your playstyle. Ammo Types The Ammo types are supposed to be similar to the previous types, though there are some new twists. Rebar Lances - Rebar Lances are the basic ammo for the Lance Driver. They are long pieces of highly sharpened rebar. They do an extreme amount of peircing damage, and have a 3X headshot multiplyer. They have the capability to nail enemies to walls and floors, and even the chance to nail two enemies together. This ability is great for immobilizing the stronger enemies while you reload and line up your next shot. This type of ammo can be found relatively commonly in the environment, and you can carry 20 lances at once. Remote Det. Lances - These are the equivalent of the Rocket Spears in Bioshock 2. But I thought it was a little stupid to stap a rocket onto a spear. Whay not just fire the rockets? Well in this ammo type, the explosive quality is a bit more flexible. Instead of a giant freakin rocket, the Remote Det. Lances have large lumps of C4 at the back. The initial damage of the Lance combined with the explosion does a deadly combination of peircing and fire damage. This explosive only detonates when you pull the trigger a second time, so you can have some fun with this. You could use it to set up traps that you detonate yourself. You could nail a Splicer with one and blow up all of his friends when they come running. Or you could Hypnotise an enemy, stick him with one, and then use him as a suicide bomber! The possibilities are endless! These can be found semi-rarely in the environment, and invented at a U-Invent. You can carry up to 10 at a time. Det. Cord Lances These are the trap bolts for the Lance Driver. When fired, these lances trail a line of explosive det. cord, which is used in demolition. The rear attachment point is then fired again into your choice of target. When an enemy trips one of these lines, it will explode, doing extreme fire and peircing damage, while also igniting the unfortunate foe. Unlike the previous trap projectiles, thes do not detonate when fired into an enemy. Instead it will bury itself in an enemy, which you can then leash to the environment. He will run around in panic, often blowing up himself and other enemies. You can even leash two enemies together! These are only found pre deployed in the environment, and can be crafted in a U-Invent. You can carry 10 of these lances. Enhancements Paint colors Blue, gray, green, pink, whatever you want really. Materials Steel, brass, copper, gold-plate, titanium, ect. Gameplay Enhancements Carry Strap - increased movement speed Tripod - Reduces sway when scoped Body Mod - Futuristic body covering that hides the junk look and internal mechanics Upgrades The Upgrades for this gun are meant to be both varied, and useful. They should adapt to many playstyles, from assault sniper to an assasin.﻿ Blue Upgrade - Rotary Motor The Rotary Motor adds a small motor to the base of the barrel where it connects to the main body. This causes the barrel to rotate at several hundred RPMs. This rotation in the magnetic field causes an increase in lance velocity, which causes the lance to pierce through up to three enemies. It can also pierce through cover without losing damage. It also causes the lance to travel much faster, so you don't have to lead as much. Red Upgrade - Revolving Clip The Revolving Clip adds a revoling cylinder to the firing chamer of the railgun. This cylinder allows up to three shots before reloading, though you still load the spears one by one. This allows for much faster firing, so a follow up shot can be performed faster. You can also carry double the max ammo of every type. Yellow Upgrade - Plated Scope This Upgrade adds a scope like there was on the Spear Gun. This scope increases zoom and accuracy. The difference is that it has variable zoom, and will toggle between 2X, 5X, and 10X magnification. Purple Upgrade - Auto-Charger The Auto-Charger upgrade adds three electrified blue vaccum tubes to the top of the gun. These vaccum tubes increase the flow rate of electricity in the gun. This has the effect of eliminating the windup inbetween pulling the trigger and firing, and eliminates all recoil when firing. This allows for rapid shots that can decimate the enemy! Green Upgrade - X-Ray Scope The X-Ray Scope adds a large green plate to the front of the stock. This plate adds a night vision filter, for better vivibility in the dark. You can also see enemies skeletons through cover. With the addition of the Rotary Motor, this upgrade allows you to completely negate enemy cover. They have nowhere to hide, Orange Upgrade - Cryo Fuse The Cryo Fuse upgrade adds a small liquid nitrogen canister to the far side of the gun. The liquid nitrogen supercools rounds, which will do additional cold damage, and slow enemies down. This allows follow up shots to be much more accurate. That is it for the Lance Driver, next up: NightClaw Back to the Hub﻿﻿ Category:Blog posts